


5

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	5

@mrdaxxonford asked for a sweet treat

* * *

 

Dipper tugged at his sleeves, tugged at a wrinkle near his waist, bent over and tugged at the hem of his skirt. It was hard to believe he was in these clothes, and yet the sight of himself in a small purple skirt and a light blue star-filled sweater was unmistakable in Mabel’s mirror. It all looked off on him, hence his constant adjustments to try and get something things to a more appropriate appearance, make it look more natural and not forced.

“Having some trouble there, ‘sis’?”

He turned to the doorway to find Mabel dressed in his own clothes. She had apparently decided to go for a more business-casual look than what he typically wore to school: Slacks and a buttoned-up checkered shirt with a set of shoes that she must have bought just for this occasion. Her hair, for all its volume, had somehow miraculously been crammed under a white baseball cap while her breasts seemed to have vanished underneath her shirt.

“Uh, yes, a little trouble, heh,” he answered sheepishly, rubbing his arm.

“Well, to start with, you’ve picked out the wrong sweater for that skirt.”

“Oh, really? I thought you wore them together not long ago…”

Mabel rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but that was before World Pasta Day! You can't wear blue stars with purple skirts until World Compliment Day!  That's basic fashion knowledge!”

Dipper wasn't sure if she was making that up. A lot of fashion “rules” he knew through cultural osmosis seemed just as arbitrary and nonsensical so maybe it was true. But it was a fact that something didn't seem to be working.

“Right, so what should I wear instead?”

Mabel grinned widely and he could tell she’d been hoping he’d need help. It made him lean more towards her making up the fashion “fact,” but there was no going back now.

“The skirt’s fine, but let’s switch the sweater!” she said, darting over and grabbing the bottom of the garment. She continued chatting as she lifted it, “And we'll need something for your legs to balance it out since they're so pale. I still can't believe you actually shaved them, by the way. You really are going all the w- *GASP*”

The sweater was over his face when her hands fell away, leaving Dipper to struggle the rest of it off. He knew why she had gasped, but she could have at least finished her action. When he finally escaped it and tossed it aside he saw his sister covering her mouth with wide eyes.

“Omigosh,” she whispered, “Dip, you're wearing a bra!”

He blushed, “Yeah, I am. A-all the way, like you were saying.” He folded his arms over his chest and looked away in embarrassment.

“Wait! Are you also…”

Dipper’s eyes popped open and his hands shot down to stop Mabel from lifting his skirt to see the hidden contents. “Y-yeah! I am! J-just trust me! It's embarrassing if you see!”

Mabel ceased her efforts and brought her hands to her mouth again, eyes watery with pride. Dipper couldn't look her in the eye like that and he turned to the side to be less on display.

“Aw! Dipper, you're so cuuute!” she exclaimed, hugging him hard enough that his ribs creaked. “I was gonna go all the way too, but all of your underwear is dirty and I was not about to put something dirty on.” She released him and stepped back, taking a proud stance with hands on her hips and her chin up, “So I went commando! Pretty manly, right?”

“Commando?! You mean you're not wearing anything?”

“Yup,” Mabel said cheerfully, “I have my mabels under wraps, of course, but down there, nada! Wanna see?”

“Nooo, no no,” Dipper said quickly, stopping her from unfastening her slacks. “I don't need to see that.”

She seemed disappointed, evidently very proud of her decision and eager to show it off to him. But then her eyes narrowed and she leaned over to elbow him with a knowing smirk.

“Oh, I get it. Worried you might get a hard on looking at your sister while you're wearing her clothes. That’s like, super-duper omega perverted.”

“Shut up,” Dipper said, rolling his eyes. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Sure!” she said, trotting over to her closet. After a minute’s musing, she retrieved one and showed it to him. “How about this?”

“Your shooting star sweater? I thought you said you can’t wear stars-”

“ _ Blue  _ stars, Dipper, try and keep up. This one's totally fine. In fact, it's in season, because it works in every season!”

“Isn't it a little much, though? Like, going a little too far on the whole wearing each other's clothes thing? That sweater basically IS you.”

Mabel raised an eyebrow, “You've got panties on and shaved your legs, but it's my sweater that's going too far?”

“I mean, I dunno… You're wearing my clothes, yeah, but it's not the clothes that people recognize me from a mile away in like that sweater.”

“I would've if you would just wash them for once! These were the only clean clothes in your whole room!” She looked at the sweater again. “Although, I guess I do see your point. Hm… oh! I know!”

Handing him the sweater, she headed over to a crafts box and, after some rummaging, pulled out a large, blue marker. She walked back to him and held it out expectantly.

“It took me awhile to get my hair in the hat, so I don't want to take it off. You'll have to do it.”

Dipper stared at her, then the sweater, then the hat. With a laugh, he realized what she meant. Putting on the sweater, he took the marker from her and sat her down on the bed.

As he began drawing a simple pine tree on the hat, he reflected on how going to school dressed as each other was a pretty damn weird thing to do. But then, what was the point of being a Pines if you weren't going to be weird?


End file.
